Black Clan
Black Clan Clan Colors: Red on Black Sigil: Odin's Raven Clan Elder :Unknown - Burg Unknown The last big Clan Wars of Nilfeheim were fought mainly about fishing rights in a region called the Uhim grounds. The Uhim grounds are a large area on the lower eastern hemisphere of the planet. It is the only region of Nilfeheim that stays ice free even during Longnight. Ice fishing by means of breaking holes into the ice is possible but takes drills and explosives to drill the holes and is neither efficient nor always successful. Even those clans who could or can afford hunting and fishing subs need areas to surface and the ice cover is getting to thick for most of the relative small hunting subs to surface. Now the Uhim grounds were controlled by the Uhim clan and they had forged an alliance among the Clans of the East and denied Clans of the West access to the Uhim grounds unless steep fees were paid. The Elders had declared the Oceans of Nilfeheim free and no clan was supposed to deny another access to any region of the Oceans. The Uhim Clan defied the Elders decision and raised their own Clan Chief to be ruler of the entire Eastern Hemisphere. This was the main reason for the last Clan Wars. Enemies and friends were not easily distinguished as there were not only geographical lines and boundaries but alliances, feuds and contracts among the Clans. It was a messy little war that bubbled for decades with little skirmishes and sea battles involving a few armed fishing boats at the time, and the occational siege and attack on a burg during the Longwinter times when troops could move across the ice. It is not clear who first introduced cannons and fire arms and then Off World weaponry but the war escalated fast once the boats were equipped with energy weapons. Neither burg walls nor boats offered protection.(No one considered energy shields) The Clans of the West finally won as they controlled Bifrost and Halstaad Fjord and thus the Space Port and the Xchange. (at that time Isen did not exist). The Uhim Clan and the Uhim Burg were destroyed and many of the Clans that supported the Uhim Clan faced terrible retribution and had to pay tribute in form of goods and money to the victors1. The Elders prohibted Clan Wars and the use of any Off World weapon was again outlawed. The Elders did not forget the clans who defied their leadership. The Clans that sailed for the Uhim are still on the Elders list and no candidate of these Clans is ever considered to become an Elder. About 50 years after the last shots were fired and the last Clan war was declared officially over, black boats appeared sporadically. Black Hulls, black flags and the crews of those boats all in black leather and furs, their faces hidden behind helmets, masks and black beards. They usually attack in pairs, using bows, cross bows , swords and axes. They use the Harpoon cannons to fire spiked hooks or cannon balls to attack and damage Fishing boats and rob them of everything. These Black pirates fight vicious and brutal even for Neo Vikings and no one knows where their lair is or who they really are. Some claim they are surviving Uhim making their lair on the old Uhim Island. Some Vikings believe they are Undead warriors with a mystical floating island that could disapear and become invisible. Punished by Hel for defying the will of the Elders. There are countless stories and legends about the Black Clan. For month or even years inactive and then suddenly they strike. There have been reports of Black Clan attacks as close as 100 kilometers to Biforst. No united effort has been made by the Clans of the West to hunt the Black Clans (because it usually was the boat of others that got hit) until 5005 when an adhoc alliance sailed from Biforst to find the Black Clans lair. (It was neither really planned nor well coordinated) and failed miserably. A second attempt was made in 5011 when … ( Authors Note: and that is part of the rewrite and will be revealed soon) Category:Nilfeheim Society